wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Class
A class is the primary adventuring style of a player character which determines the type of weapons and armor it can use, as well as what abilities, powers, skills, and spells it will gain throughout its adventures. Be aware, choosing a class is constrained by the choice of race. As a character progresses, they can specialize their skills by assigning class talent points in one of three trees available for each class. Collecting Class Sets is a way players can improve a character when they have reached the level cap. Most dungeon and raid sets are made up of armor items designed specifically for the class; however, faction rewards sets also include trinkets and neck pieces. right __TOC__ Quick summary of each class Druid :Druids are versatile hybrids with various shapeshift forms in which they can tank like a warrior (Bear Form), stealth and fight in melee like a rogue (Cat Form), and cast spells like a mage (Moonkin) and they can heal like a Priest in (Tree of Life Form). In their normal form, they are powerful healers. Unlike other hybrids, druids do not perform several roles at once but instead shift between roles. Hunter :Hunters are the only class that can effectively use ranged weapons (bows or guns) as a primary source of DPS. Very adept at kiting, they have plenty of tools to allow them to avoid melee combat, where they are fairly weak. Hunters may tame many varieties of beasts to serve as combat pets, which along with an array of scouting, tracking, and survival abilities make them excellent solo characters. Mage :Mages are high DPS, ranged magic damage dealers, with powerful direct and area effect damage spells, but weak armor and health. They also feature a variety of utility spells, including crowd control, transportation, and conjuration of food and water. Mages are reliant on mana for all their abilities. Paladin :A hybrid class focused on defensive melee skills and healing abilities, paladins have very strong group support and buff abilities. Though they generally have the lowest DPS potential of all the classes, they make up for this with sheer toughness. The paladin can fill the role of tank or healer and can even sacrifice himself to provide wipe recovery when needed. This class is only available to the Alliance until the Burning Crusade expansion is released. Priest :Priests are the quintessential healer, and naturally the most effective and versatile class in that role, though they may also specialize to become very powerful offensive casters. Priests have a wide variety of utility, buff, and crowd control spells, such as Dispel Magic, Power Word: Fortitude, and Mind Control. Rogue :Rogues excel at dealing melee damage and incapacitating their foes, particularly low health and low armor targets such as casters. Stealth gives them a tactical advantage and allows them to start a fight on their own terms. Other important abilities include lockpicking and the creation and handling of poisons. Rogues do not use mana for their combat abilities. Instead they use energy and generate combo points which are used to execute finishing moves. Shaman :Shamans are jacks of all trades but masters of none. They can switch seamlessly from offensive caster to healer to tank to melee DPS as needed, but perform none of these tasks as effectively as other, dedicated classes are able to. Shamans make excellent support characters, with the ability to step in and fill any role that may be lacking at the moment. They are able to drop stationary totems on the ground which provide a variety of effects and are unique in that they can provide complete wipe recovery by self-resurrecting and then resurrecting the rest of the party. This class is only available to the Horde until the Burning Crusade expansion is released. Warlock :Warlocks enslave demons and call upon dark magic and curses to dominate and destroy their foes. Like hunters, warlocks employ combat pets, but these are summoned demons rather than tamed beasts. They are primary ranged magic damage dealers with a focus on damage over time in addition to nukes and AoE, but lack the extreme burst damage capabilities of a mage. Demon pets and fear spells give them a variety of tactical options, and they have a variety of utility spells and abilities, including summoning party members and creating healthstones and soulstones. Warrior : Warriors are close-combat fighters and usually fill the role of primary tank, as they are able to withstand and inflict fierce physical punishment and have the most versatile means of attracting and disabling mobs, keeping aggro off other characters. They can also contribute strong melee DPS when needed. Warrior abilities use rage, which is generated by dealing and taking damage. Warriors are highly gear dependent, as their ability to deal and take damage is controlled directly by the quality of their weapons and armor. Class Table |width=20| | Ratings These ratings are the opinions of WoWWikians and should hopefully be defended in the page. Marks in blue denote enhancements that can be made via talents. |} =Class Guides= Expansion Notes As of 7/31/06, the draenei IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif|draenei and blood elf IconSmall_BloodElf_Female.gif|blood elf classes are finalized: * Draenei * Blood elf Category:Classes Category:Game Terms Category:Starting a class series